


I love my lawyer 3

by carbohyandrea



Series: I love my lawyer [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: I love my lawyer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160084
Kudos: 1





	I love my lawyer 3

“Wanda！Wanda！等等我！”

一直专注地看自己手机的Wanda抬起头，这才看见Peter端着几杯咖啡火急火燎地往电梯这边跑。她赶快按了开门键好让Peter能够进来。

“我来帮你拿吧。”等Peter进电梯后，Wanda主动接过了两杯咖啡。

“你有了自己的案子，都没人敢叫你去买咖啡了。”Peter叹气道。

Wanda带着同情的眼神看看Peter：“Come on，我只是接了个案子，我还是可以陪你一起给那帮人打杂的。”

“你的案子怎么样？”

“我看过了，不是非常棘手的案子。”Wanda说道，“还好不是特别难搞的案子，否则我真怕我应付不来！”

“你可以的，唉，真希望我也可以快点接到自己的案子！”

“我跟你说实话，如果Fury有两只眼睛的话，一定能看清楚你的实力。”Wanda用手肘碰了碰Peter。

“确实...不过他戴着单边眼罩的样子的确让他看上去更有威慑力了...”

电梯门打开后，Wanda和Peter端着咖啡走进办公室，Fury的助理又抱着一沓资料向两人走来了：“Rookies，如果你们俩是送外卖的专员，那我一定会给你们打差评，差到你们连外卖员都做不成的地步，快把这些拿去影印室，还愣着干吗？”

Peter和Wanda把买来的咖啡放到桌上，然后接过了那沓文件。“Wanda，你不用帮我的，我自己去就行了。”Peter凑到Wanda耳边小声地说道。

Wanda忍住翻白眼的心情，转身和Peter一起往影印室走去：“没事，这点小事算不上什么。”

“你应该去忙你的案子，而不是在这里帮我干这些事。”

“案子拖拖应该没关系，几分钟而...”

正说着，迎面走来一个优雅的女人，她今天穿着酒红色的套装，手上又挎着另一只新款包，包臀裙和小西装显出她的干练，金色的长发在脑后盘起，小巧的珍珠耳环又给她增添了几分温润。

Wanda对上Natasha的眼神：“Ms Romanoff...您早。”

“早安，Wanda。”Natasha微笑，“我想着早上先过来和你聊一下案子，不打扰你吧？”

“不不不不...完全没问题，怎么会打扰？您稍等，我随后就到。”Wanda晃了晃手中的那沓文件，意思是她得先处理点别的事情。

“你去吧，你的办公桌在哪？我去那等你。”

“就在那边，角落那张就是了。”

Natasha转身去找Wanda的办公桌了，Wanda和Peter抱着文件赶快走去影印室，Wanda瞪圆眼睛，长舒一口气：“还好我刚刚没说什么不该说的话。”

“差一点儿就要了，好险。”

帮完Peter之后，Wanda整理了一下自己的头发，深呼吸，然后快步走向自己的办公桌。Natasha正低着头看手机，看到Wanda往自己这边走来后抬眼看了看年轻的Wanda：“你处理好了？”

“已经好了，Ms Romanoff，要不我们去会议室聊吧？”

“这里人多眼杂，要不我们找个安静的地方去谈吧？”

Wanda愣了一下：“啊..没问题，楼下咖啡厅可以吗？”

“好，我们走吧。”

楼下的咖啡厅，Wanda替自己和Natasha点好了咖啡和点心，正在柜台边等着。

“好多天没看到你了。”Carol凑了过来，她看了看坐在咖啡厅角落的Natasha，“这是你的case吗？还是你妈来看你了？”

“这是我的客户，不是我妈！”Wanda小声说道。

“噢...还想夸你妈真漂亮来着，”Carol又往Natasha那边看了一眼，“给，你的提拉米苏，司康，馥芮白还有美式咖啡。”

“谢谢你。”

Wanda端着小餐盘走了过来：“让您久等了。”

“没事，刚好我今天比较空。突然来找你真是抱歉，我知道我们约好了今天晚上的...”

“没关系的。”Wanda把Natasha的那杯美式推到她面前，“客户就是上帝。”

“你和我说，这个案子没什么棘手的？

“对的，我昨天研究了一下，你们有很完善的婚前协议，所以对方出轨这类事件就按照婚前协议说的照办就行了，如果您需要索赔的话...”

“不需要，他赔不起。”Natasha满意地说道，“所以不用花太长时间咯？”

“理论上来说是的。”Wanda回应道。

“那就好，这件事情越快结束越好。”Natasha捧起咖啡喝了一口，“和我说说你吧。”

“嗯？我？”

“对，你把我的案子看了一遍，对我应该有点了解了吧？但是我没有你的资料哦...”Natasha优雅地把果酱涂上她的司康，“你是哪里人？”

“嗯...我....我是加州人。”

“干吗到这里来？”Natasha放下涂果酱的小刀，饶有兴趣地问道。

“这个嘛...总是想离开家看看的。”Wanda有些不好意思地摸摸自己的脑袋，“所以就跑出来了。”

Natasha赞许地看着Wanda：“那么你觉得纽约怎么样？”

“很热闹，和LA的热闹不一样...我很喜欢LA，我也喜欢这。”

“我和你一样。”Natasha又专心对着她的司康，“你在纽约这么些时间，有没有特别喜欢的餐厅？我们晚上可以去吃。”

“这个...我都不挑的！”Wanda有些不好意思，“平时我都是自己弄点吃的，或者和同学们去酒吧吃辣翅汉堡什么的...”

说完她就有些后悔了，Natasha笑道：“真是非常有活力呢...”

Wanda低下了头，眼睛盯着她的提拉米苏，小勺在蛋糕上胡乱切着，Natasha又继续问：“你喜欢吃提拉米苏？”

“嗯，对的，我有个哥哥，他叫Pietro，以前高中放学的时候他经常带我去吃一家店的提拉米苏。”

“这样子啊...我知道有一个地方的提拉米苏特别好。”Natasha回忆道，“不过我很久没去过那儿了。”

这时候，Natasha的电话响了。

“嗯...好吧，我现在过去处理，你们先待着，等我到了再说。”挂断电话后，Natasha的眼里充满了歉意：“真抱歉，工作上的事情，我必须得走了。”她用餐巾纸擦擦嘴，“谢谢你的咖啡和点心，我们晚上见？”

“噢...好的！”Wanda觉得有些意外——Natasha没有征兆地提前出现在办公室里和自己讨论案子，她以为晚上的晚餐就要取消了。

“那么晚上见！”Natasha把用过的餐巾轻轻放在桌上，上面有一个完整的唇印。

Wanda坐在位子上目送着Natasha踩着优雅的步子离开了咖啡店。Carol此时又凑上来了：“你的客户太辣了...”

Wanda回过神来开始整理刚刚展示给Natasha看的文件，回嘴道：“你不要在这乱说话噢！尤其是对我的客户别乱开玩笑。”

“你保护欲好强哇。”Carol阴阳怪气地说道，“第一个案子，很重视？”

“我应该重视每一个案子，这是职业道德！”Wanda轻轻地打了Carol一下，“等我发工资了，请你喝一杯你店里的咖啡。”

“小气鬼！我喝这里的咖啡喝得快要吐了！你还是请我吃饭当庆祝吧！”

“...好吧好吧。”

...

“你看看你喜欢吃什么，随便点。”Natasha把桌上的菜单分给Wanda一本，温柔地看着她。

Wanda接过菜单，有点沉，上面写着烫金的花体字，她翻开菜单认真看着，每看一个菜她心里就“咯噔”一下。

她知道Natasha很有钱，但是不至于请律师吃饭都带这样的地方吧...而且还是包间...

“看好了吗？”

“嗯...我第一次来，不清楚这有些什么好吃的。”

“那么，我替你点吧。”Natasha翻了几页菜单，“这里的红酒炖羊肉很好吃哦，还有奶油蒜香黄油虾也不错的...你早上吃过提拉米苏了，要不要试试这里的柠檬挞？”

“我都行。”Wanda紧张得在餐桌底下偷偷地搓手。Natasha又看了Wanda一眼，Wanda有些躲避Natasha的眼神，“Wanda，放松点。”

“啊？”Wanda抬头看Natasha，心想自己难道是把紧张的情绪表现出来了？

“我又不会吃了你。”Natasha笑道，“你帮了我一个大忙，所以我才叫你出来吃饭的，现在又不是在工作地点，我们放松点，跟像朋友一样一样行吗？”

Wanda点点头，露出一个放松的笑容：“我想试试柠檬挞。”

Natasha点好了两人的菜和Wanda的柠檬挞，又要了一瓶红酒。Wanda想开口说点什么话，但是又不知道该说些什么。

“有什么想说的吗？“Natasha的身体微微倾向Wanda那边问道。

“也不是...”

Natasha的手轻轻地放在Wanda乖巧地摆在桌上的手：“我总觉得你很不自在。”

Wanda盯着桌面看了一会，似乎是下定了决心一样的：“为什么选我？”

“来负责这个案子吗？”

“是的...这是我的第一个案子。”

“有意思...”Natasha打量着Wanda，“我也不知道，但我相信这难不倒你？”

Wanda轻轻地摇摇头，又点点头：“倒是不难，只不过第一个案子，刚接到的时候很高兴...开始了又会紧张。”

“别紧张，就像你说的一样，这个事情没什么大不了的。”

“我会努力的，请您放心。”Wanda向Natasha保证，认真的样子可爱极了。Natasha的手在Wanda的手背上轻轻地拍了两下：“嗯，我相信你。”

Maria这时候发短信给Natasha：“我在秀场替你上班...王八蛋，你的客户真是王八蛋...餐厅怎么样？”

“餐厅挺好的，抱歉让你替我受折磨了。”Natasha回复道，“小朋友太紧张了。”

“你没表现出一副要把别人整个吞进肚里的样子吧？”

“没有，我很有分寸的。”

“你少来...”

Natasha回复完Maria之后，回忆起几个月前，自己刚去找完Fury，从电梯出来的时候她碰上了两个等电梯时在打闹的年轻人。

女孩背对着Natasha一手端着咖啡，另一只手在半空中耀武扬威地晃晃：“你信不信我打翻你手上的让你去重新买？”

“别别别！姑奶奶，我错了！”男孩保护着自己端着的几杯咖啡求饶。

“哼哼，这还差不多，等下上去要是那些人找你麻烦，Wanda姐姐保护你哈～”女孩一边说一边后退，不偏不倚正好撞上Natasha。

“不好意思！”女孩转过身来向Natasha道歉，戴着墨镜的Natasha没说话，只是扶了一下Wanda手上端着的几杯咖啡，“没事，你小心你的咖啡。”

离开写字楼的时候Natasha故意放慢了脚步，她回头偷偷瞥了电梯一眼，看到Wanda和男孩子灰溜溜地逃进了电梯里。

Wanda脖上挂着的Fury事务所的工牌引起了Natasha的兴趣。

Natasha看着手机笑了一下，从回忆中回过神来，她察觉到Wanda正在偷偷观察自己，她收起手机，猛地一抬头，和Wanda的眼神对上，偷看被捉包的小姑娘立刻害羞地低下了头。

“Wanda。”Natasha突然叫了一声。

“嗯？”

“这件事什么时候可以弄完？”

“这...月底？”

Natasha点点头：“那就好，我在想等这件事情过去之后我该做些什么呢。”

“您有什么特别想做的事情吗？”

“也许放下工作，去旅行吧。”Natasha托着下巴展开了对未来的遐想，“跟我说说加州吧。”

“...嗯..风景很好，我和我哥哥心情不好的时候总是去爬山远足，站在山上的时候，好像坏事情都随着风一起走掉了那样。”Wanda提起哥哥就藏不住她的笑容了，整个人也放松了许多，“我哥哥很支持我。”

“包括离开家来到这儿？”

“这个他还是有所保留的，不过还是让我出来了，他拗不过我啦，但是他还是来看过我几回的。”

“也许我会想去加州待上一段时间，到时候我得向你取经了。”

“Happy to help，Ms Romanoff。”

又沉默了一会，Wanda突然开口说道：“如果不去加州呢？也许你离婚之后纽约会变得不一样。”

“不一样？”

“对呀，可能这个地方会突然变得可爱起来呢，你想呀，你就是一个人了。”

Natasha忍不住笑了：“我刚结婚的时候经常来这家餐厅，现在这里的确变得更可爱了。”

Wanda把刚刚送上来的前菜沙拉咽下肚：“那多好呀，如果你摆脱了一段让你痛苦的关系，你应该高兴才对，然后你会发现你生活的地方突然就有很多变化了...”

Natasha耐心地看着面前的小朋友说话，连面前的沙拉都忘了吃。

晚餐后半段的气氛变得越来越轻松愉快，Wanda和Natasha分享了很多工作上的事情，大多数时候都是Natasha听Wanda埋怨Fury的助理平时有多讨人厌。Natasha也会和她说自己平时都是给哪些混蛋客户做公关，处理了什么匪夷所思的事情...

晚餐结束后两人一起走出餐厅时，Natasha试图去挽Wanda的手臂，Wanda下意识地躲闪了一下：“万一被对方律师看到拍照了，好像不太好。”

小律师认真的样子让Natasha只好作罢：“好吧，我以为我们已经是朋友了。”

Wanda眨了眨眼睛看着自己的客户，Natasha继续问道：“我们是朋友吗？”

“等案件结束之后...”

“我怎么觉得你比我还紧张？我才是要离婚的那个。”Natasha绷不住了，“放松点，甜心。”

“...这是第一个案子嘛....”

“那你要知道，我对你有信心，你住哪，我送你回去？”

“不用了！我自己回去就好！”Wanda连忙拒绝了Natasha，“您早点休息吧！”

“好吧，”Natasha贴了贴Wanda的脸颊和她告别，“晚安了，Wanda。”

“晚安，Ms Romanoff。”

金发女人上车前又转过身：“Wanda？”

“Yes？”

“Next time，call me Natasha，OK？”

“Emm...sure，”

得到Wanda肯定的回复后，Natasha才心满意足地离开。

...

Wanda等Natasha的车开远之后，自己才拦下了一辆出租车回家。

“刚结束约会吗？”司机问道。

“不，是工作上的事情。”

司机通过后视镜打量着Wanda身上的套装：“I see...谈的是大生意吧？”

Wanda尴尬地笑了笑，侧着靠在座位上看着外面的街灯。

到家后，Wanda迫不及待地脱下高跟鞋，把外套也脱下丢到沙发上，解开衬衫领子上绑着的蝴蝶结，又解开上面的几颗纽扣，整个人瘫倒在沙发上。

“上班真是太累了...”Wanda捞来一个抱枕放在自己脑后，揉揉自己的太阳穴和眼睛，长舒一口气。

果然家里才是最舒服的。

就在这时，Wanda的手机又叫了两声。

她拿过手机一看，是Natasha发来的。

“我发现有一份文件不见了...”

Wanda的倦意一下烟消云散了，她回复道：“原本放在家里吗？”

“是的，可是我找了几个地方都没有。”

Wanda的脑子里浮现出好几种情况，有可能是有人闯进Natasha家把文件拿走了，又有可能...她立刻给Natasha打了个电话：“Ms Ro...Natasha？”

“Wanda。”Natasha的声音听上去很疲惫，半个小时前她们分开的时候，Natasha还不是这样的。

“您再好好地回忆一下放在什么地方，或者查查看监控...”

“我想了几个地方，好像都没有。”

“别担心...”

“你能过来一趟吗？我的意思是，两个人找总比一个人找好。”

“...那请您等我一会，我收拾一下就过来。”

“好。”


End file.
